Pokemon Movie If I Made One
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: This is what a Pokemon movie would be like if I made one. Featuring Mr. Bigelsworth (the infamous former anti-Pokemon writer) as a villain, and a few authors joining Ash on his adventures. Please review!
1. Theatrical Trailer

Pokemon Movie If I Made One: "Theatrical Trailer"  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is what a Pokemon movie would be like if I made it; hence the title. I uploaded something like this before, but misunderstood a rule of Fanfiction.net's and took it off. So now I'm starting from scratch. As the villain, this fanfic involves Mr. Bigelsworth. No, not the cat from Austin Powers. I'm talking about the anti-Pokemon writer who is no longer on Fanfiction.net. He was famous for writing ultra-violent fics in which Pokemon characters died. I am using his alias without permission because, since he welcomed the MSTings of his fics (before Fanfiction.net stopped allowing MSTings), I thought he would welcome this as well. Besides, I would've gotten his permission, but I have _no idea how to contact him_. Mr. Bigelsworth, if you are reading this, I do not intend to make fun of you as a person. Therefore, if this fanfic offends you, tell me in a review and I will take the fanfic off of Fanfiction.net. But only if _you_ tell me to, Mr. Bigelsworth. This fanfic takes place after the recently released "Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias" movie, so one part of this fanfic might not make sense without having seen it. But I will do my best to explain that part as it comes so those who didn't see the movie will enjoy the fanfic as well. This fanfic, being a made-up movie, will be written in the style of a movie script. Also, with their permission, I have included Poke Actor and Sandact6 somewhere in this fic. I also asked Serebbi37, but she declined. I, too, will be appearing in this fanfic somewhere, but don't worry: this won't be like those self-insertion fanfics where the author makes themselves all-powerful. I, in this fanfic, will be no more powerful than any other trainer, and to prove it, I will be one of the ones to suffer sometime in this fanfic. This chapter, however, is only my vision of what a "theatrical trailer" of this movie would be if I made it. If you want to see the actual "movie", you'll have to wait until I create and upload those chapters. Now, on with the fanfiction.  
  
***  
  
(Start with a black screen.)  
  
Voice: The Pokemon world...  
  
(Brief flash of a quiet forest. Then fade to black again.)  
  
Voice: He who wishes to see it destroyed...  
  
(Brief flash of Mr. Bigelsworth typing at a computer. Then fade to black again.)  
  
Voice: Finally, those who will journey to save it.  
  
(Brief flashes of Ash, Poke Actor, Sandact6, and Martial Arts Master standing together.)  
  
Voice: All together, in the movie of a lifetime you won't want to miss!  
  
(A logo appears: Pokemon Movie If I Made One.)  
  
Voice: With Pokemon battles the likes of which you've never seen before!  
  
(Shots of: Ash's Pikachu battling an more evil, satanic-looking version of itself, a Flareon battling a more evil, satanic-looking version of itself, a Charmander battling a more evil, satanic-looking version of itself, and a Raichu battling a more evil, satanic-version of itself.)  
  
Voice: And a crazed villain who plans to destroy the Pokemon world!  
  
(Scene of Mr. Bigelsworth laughing maniacally.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: I'll kill all those gay-ass Pokemon!  
  
Voice: But wait...could there be someone else lurking behind the scenes?  
  
(Shot of a dark figure looming over the "camera".)  
  
Dark figure: You call yourselves heroes? You are nothing before my power!  
  
(Shot of Ash Ketchum standing defiantly.)  
  
Ash: Don't be too sure!  
  
Voice: Misty and Brock, however, won't be around to help Ash _this_ time around...  
  
(Shot of Misty and Brock, fast asleep.)  
  
Voice: Ash must therefore make _new_ friends in order to save the day.  
  
(Shot of Poke Actor shooting a gun at the dark figure.)  
  
Poke Actor: Take that, you fiend!  
  
(Shot of Sandact6, throwing two Poke Balls.)  
  
Sandact6: Go, Pikachu and Raichu!  
  
(Shot of Martial Arts Master, aiming a kick at Mr. Bigelsworth and getting pummelled back for his troubles by a more evil, satanic-looking version of a Vaporeon.)  
  
Martial Arts Master: (groans) That smarts...  
  
Voice: And...could there possibly be a surprise guest?  
  
(Shot of the dark figure firing a blast of evil energy at Ash Ketchum, but a Psywave attack, which looks like a white energy ring like the one the Astounding Mandi's Exeggutor fired at Ash's Krabby in the "Round One -- Begin!" episode. Ash turns to look at the source and gasps. Since this is just a "theatrical trailer", however, we do _not_ see who fired the Psywave. We just see Ash gasping, and a flying Pokemon in silhouette.)  
  
Voice: Don't miss the next chapter in Pokemon legends!  
  
(Shot of logo again, voice reads the title out loud:)  
  
Voice: Pokemon Movie If I Made One! Coming to a Fanfiction.net near you!  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Well, there's the "theatrical trailer." Keeps you guessing as to what the "movie"'s going to be like, doesn't it? Unfortunately, what I write may disappoint you, because I can't write as well as other authors, but hey, at least I'm not the worst writer on Fanfiction.net...at least, I don't _think_ I am. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	2. Mr Bigelsworth the Asshole

Pokemon Movie If I Made One: Mr. Bigelsworth the Asshole  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is what a Pokemon movie would be like if I made it; hence the title. I uploaded something like this before, but misunderstood a rule of Fanfiction.net's and took it off. So now I'm starting from scratch. As the villain, this fanfic involves Mr. Bigelsworth. No, not the cat from Austin Powers. I'm talking about the anti-Pokemon writer who is no longer on Fanfiction.net. He was famous for writing ultra-violent fics in which Pokemon characters died. I am using his alias without permission because, since he welcomed the MSTings of his fics (before Fanfiction.net stopped allowing MSTings), I thought he would welcome this as well. Besides, I would've gotten his permission, but I have _no idea how to contact him_. Mr. Bigelsworth, if you are reading this, I do not intend to make fun of you as a person. Therefore, if this fanfic offends you, tell me in a review and I will take the fanfic off of Fanfiction.net. But only if _you_ tell me to, Mr. Bigelsworth. This fanfic takes place after the recently released "Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias" movie, so one part of this fanfic might not make sense without having seen it. But I will do my best to explain that part as it comes so those who didn't see the movie will enjoy the fanfic as well. This fanfic, being a made-up movie, will be written in the style of a movie script. Also, with their permission, I have included Poke Actor and Sandact6 somewhere in this fic. I also asked Serebbi37, but she declined. I, too, will be appearing in this fanfic somewhere, but don't worry: this won't be like those self-insertion fanfics where the author makes themselves all-powerful. I, in this fanfic, will be no more powerful than any other trainer, and to prove it, I will be one of the ones to suffer sometime in this fanfic. Now, on with the fanfiction.  
  
***  
  
(Start with a black screen. We hear footsteps.)  
  
Voice: (singing a song he made up) Gonna remove Po-_gay_-mon...gonna remove Po-_gay_-mon...  
  
(Fade in to: Mr. Bigelsworth walking through the streets. He sees a few kids playing with Pokemon trading cards. He grins and walks over to them.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (oily voice) What are you kids playing today?  
  
One of the kids: (suspicious) Pokemon TCG. Why, what's it to you?  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Don't you know that that gay Poke-crap is bad for you? Here, let me..._help_ you.  
  
(With that, Mr. Bigelsworth snatches all the trading cards and rips them to pieces, laughing maniacally.)  
  
Kids: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
(All the kids start sobbing. Mr. Bigelsworth doesn't appear to notice, and he walks away.)  
  
(The "camera" follows him. He walks by a little girl with a Bulbasaur plushie.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (stops) What do we have here?  
  
Little girl: (brightly) A Bulbasaur plushie! Wanna hold it?  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Sure. (grabs it)  
  
Little girl: Soft, huh?  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Soft...and friggin' _gay_! (rips the plushie Bulbasaur to pieces)  
  
(The little girl runs off in tears. Mr. Bigelsworth takes no notice, and his smile grows wider. The "camera" follows him as he walks into his house.)  
  
(Once there, the smile leaves his face.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (to himself) Why did that ass Nintendo have to invent Pokemon? It's everywhere! I wish I could just erase all traces of Pokemon from this world!  
  
(Mr. Bigelsworth sighs, and then walks to his computer.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: I might as well start my daily sending of viruses to the webmasters of Pokemon sites.  
  
(Mr. Bigelsworth starts going into the Internet on his computer, humming to himself.)  
  
Evil voice: You may not be able to remove Pokemon from _this_ world...but would you like to destroy the Pokemon world itself?  
  
(Mr. Bigelsworth, understandably, screams.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Who is that?!  
  
(An evil figure appears. He is 10 feet tall, and humanoid-shaped. Careful audiences will note that he looks sort of like Cherubimon from the fourth season of Digimon. He does, however, look a heck of a lot more evil.)  
  
Evil figure: My name is Gnieblive. I can help you.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (laughs) Gnieblive? Isn't that "evilbeing" spelled backwards? That isn't a very original name.  
  
Gnieblive: (angrily) What I call myself is of no concern to you! What I have come to tell you is this: there really _is_ a Pokemon world...and I can give you the power to destroy it.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (perks up) Really? Ever since Pokemon came out I've been wanting to destroy real live ones.  
  
Gnieblive: (chuckles) Well, here's your chance. I can transport you to the Pokemon world, and give you unimaginable powers. So...is it a deal? (holds out hand for Mr. Bigelsworth to shake)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (hesitant, suspicious) That's not a deal. What do _you_ get out of it?  
  
Gnieblive: I myself want the Pokemon world destroyed. It's too close to a utopia for my liking. Actually, there are lots of worlds that are too close to utopias for my liking. I'd destroy them myself, but it requires less effort to give somebody the power to do it for me.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: You got yourself a deal! Those Po-_gay_-mon won't know what hit them!  
  
(Mr. Bigelsworth shakes Gnieblive's hand, and they both laugh as black smoke curls around them. They disappear...)  
  
***  
  
(Fade in to: a quiet forest, the same one as seen in the "theatrical trailer". Cue peaceful music. I'd suggest you readers find the most peaceful-sounding MIDI you can find and play that on your computer.)  
  
Pokemon voice: Bellosom!  
  
(Camera pan right to: a group of Bellossoms quietly taking a swim in a peaceful lake by the forest. But if you read Mr. Bigelsworth's anti-Pokemon fanfics, you'll know that he was a master of putting the violence after fake peaceful scenes. Now is his chance to disrupt a _real_ peaceful scene, and the asshole does just that. We next hear the wind picking up.)  
  
(The Bellosoms look up curiously. The wind then starts turning into a huge tornado. The Bellosoms scream and try to run, but they are no match, and are caught in the tornado.)  
  
(Camera pan left to: Mr. Bigelsworth, laughing evilly.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: The power to create tornados is just one of many powers the great Gnieblive has given me! Prepare to meet your match, Pokemon!  
  
(He then snaps his fingers, and the tornado tosses the Bellosoms headfirst into the stone cliff the waterfall is running down.)  
  
(He then walks over and checks the Bellosoms. There is no pulse. The impact was too much for them.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (not caring that he has just murdered innocent lives) Yes! The Po-_gay_-mon are dead! Now for more!  
  
(Montage shots of Mr. Bigelsworth destroying more helpless Pokemon lives. Since this isn't an anti-Pokemon fic, I will not describe the carnage. Just imagine the most horrible, thoughtless things Mr. Bigelsworth can do to wild Pokemon, and he'll do them in the movie.)  
  
(Then, shot of Mr. Bigelsworth standing alone in an empty clearing.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: All this travelling is making me tired. Well no more! I'm going to do everything from one place from now on. (chanting) Powers of darkness I call on you! Make me a castle through and through!  
  
(Immediately evil energy begins to coalesce into a castle 100 meters tall. Mr. Bigelsworth heads inside.)  
  
(Montage shots of Mr. Bigelsworth walking through the castle.)  
  
(Shot of Mr. Bigelsworth arriving in a room of the castle with a window that overlooks a large area.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Soon...the Pokemon world and everything in it will be gone! It won't destroy the Pokemon traces in my world, but it sure makes _me_ feel better!  
  
(Mr. Bigelsworth starts laughing maniacally. The "camera" zooms out of the castle, and keeps zooming out.)  
  
Narrator (the same one from the Pokemon show): Oh no! It appears that the Pokemon world is facing its greatest threat since Mewtwo created that storm! There has to be _someone_ who can stop this evil fiend...and fortunately, I know just the heroes to do it...  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
This chapter was meant to give you readers a feel for just how much of an asshole Mr. Bigelsworth is in this fanfic. Mr. Bigelsworth, if you're reading this, and are offended, I must remind you that all you have to do is tell me personally to take this fanfic off, and I'll do it. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	3. Beginning Battle and Mr Bigelsworth's Sl...

Pokemon Movie If I Made One: Beginning Battle and Mr. Bigelsworth's Sleep Spell and Violence  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is what a Pokemon movie would be like if I made it; hence the title. I uploaded something like this before, but misunderstood a rule of Fanfiction.net's and took it off. So now I'm starting from scratch. As the villain, this fanfic involves Mr. Bigelsworth. No, not the cat from Austin Powers. I'm talking about the anti-Pokemon writer who is no longer on Fanfiction.net. He was famous for writing ultra-violent fics in which Pokemon characters died. I am using his alias without permission because, since he welcomed the MSTings of his fics (before Fanfiction.net stopped allowing MSTings), I thought he would welcome this as well. Besides, I would've gotten his permission, but I have _no idea how to contact him_. Mr. Bigelsworth, if you are reading this, I do not intend to make fun of you as a person. Therefore, if this fanfic offends you, tell me in a review and I will take the fanfic off of Fanfiction.net. But only if _you_ tell me to, Mr. Bigelsworth. This fanfic takes place after the recently released "Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias" movie, so one part of this fanfic might not make sense without having seen it. But I will do my best to explain that part as it comes so those who didn't see the movie will enjoy the fanfic as well. This fanfic, being a made-up movie, will be written in the style of a movie script. Also, with their permission, I have included Poke Actor and Sandact6 somewhere in this fic. I also asked Serebbi37, but she declined. I, too, will be appearing in this fanfic somewhere, but don't worry: this won't be like those self-insertion fanfics where the author makes themselves all-powerful. I, in this fanfic, will be no more powerful than any other trainer, and to prove it, I will be one of the ones to suffer sometime in this fanfic. Now, on with the fanfiction.  
  
***  
  
(Fade out from the castle, and fade back in to: our heroes, Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock. They are standing and facing an African-American trainer who's dressed in a music DJ outfit.)  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile, our heroes are completely unaware of the madman Bigelsworth. They have their own happy lives to lead...and now, let's see what they're up to, shall we?  
  
DJ trainer: (not speaking like a stereotypical DJ, since we don't want stereotypes in a kids' movie) Hello fellas. I'm looking for a Pokemon battle. Each of my three Pokemon against one from each of you three. Whaddya say?  
  
Ash Ketchum: (eagerly) You're on! But I'm not gonna lose.  
  
Misty: I suppose my Pokemon _could_ use some more practice.  
  
Brock: Sure, it'll be good exercise for my Pokemon.  
  
DJ trainer: Okay then...go, Raticate, Doduo, and Drowzee!  
  
(The DJ trainer throws three Poke Balls. A Raticate, a Doduo, and a Drowzee are summoned.)  
  
Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! You're up, buddy!  
  
Pikachu: (nods) Pika!  
  
(Pikachu stands and faces the Raticate.)  
  
Misty: (thinking hard) Hmm...I...choose...(brightens) Oh I know! Staryu, go!  
  
(Misty sends out her Staryu, which stands and faces the Doduo.)  
  
Staryu: Hiyah!  
  
Brock: Let's see...go, Onix!  
  
(Brock sends out his Onix, which stands and faces the Drowzee.)  
  
(Onix roars.)  
  
DJ trainer: Oh and before I forget...I usually let my Pokemon battle on their own, without giving them commands.  
  
Ash Ketchum: Then we won't give our Pokemon commands either. Right guys?  
  
(Brock and Misty nod.)  
  
DJ trainer: Well then...let the match begin!  
  
(Cue Pokemon Master Quest theme, but unlike the Pokemon Heroes movie, which used the exact same song, this one's a techno, fast-beat version of the song that would have audiences dancing in their seats.)  
  
(The Pokemon all rush at each other.)  
  
Lead Singer: No time to question my moves!  
  
(Pikachu starts zipping around Raticate rapidly with Agility.)  
  
Lead Singer: I'll stick to the path that I choose!  
  
(Raticate leaps at Pikachu with a Tackle attack, but Pikachu jumps aside and lets Raticate slam into the ground headfirst.)  
  
Lead Singer: Me and my friends are gonna do it right!  
  
(Doduo rushes at Staryu and uses a Drill Peck with both of its two heads to knock Staryu into a wall.)  
  
Lead Singer: You'll never see us run away from a fight!  
  
(Doduo rushes at Staryu again, but as Staryu drops from the wall indentation it unintentionally created, Staryu blasts one of Doduo's two heads with a Water Gun, causing Doduo to stumble back a little.)  
  
Lead Singer: To be a master is my dream!  
  
(Drowzee uses Psychic to telekinetically [that means move with mere thought] lift Onix into the air, and Onix can't break free.)  
  
Lead Singer: All I've got to do is believe!  
  
(Onix, out of desperation, uses a Rock Throw, spitting a rock from within its body at Drowzee. It hits Drowzee in the center of its head, knocking Drowzee off balance and breaking its psychic control. Onix drops to the ground.)  
  
Lead Singer: I've got a chance to win!  
  
(Pikachu is having the least trouble out of our heroes' Pokemon, as Raticate continuously charges at it, but Pikachu merely zips aside. Now it gives Raticate a Thundershock for its troubles.)  
  
Lead Singer: I'm on my way to victory!  
  
(Pikachu uses a Quick Attack to knock Raticate into a telephone pole. The pole suffers no damage, but Raticate stumbles around dizzily. It then faints.)  
  
Lead Singer: I can be a champion if I just believe!  
  
(Staryu is having a medium amount of trouble with Doduo, firing Water Guns at it rapidly, but Doduo is dodging every one.)  
  
Lead Singer: I'm on a master quest!  
  
Backup Singers: Master quest!  
  
(Staryu finally uses a Swift attack, which hits Doduo dead center. Doduo is slammed into a tree, and, exhausted, faints.)  
  
Lead Singer: I want the whole world to see!  
  
One of the Backup singers: And I believe!  
  
(Drowzee, meanwhile, is using a Poison Gas attack. Onix holds its breath, and the gas eventually dissipates.)  
Lead Singer: I'm gonna be the very best, 'cause all I've got to do is believe in me!  
  
Backup Singers: Pokemon!  
  
(Onix uses a Bind attack to squeeze Drowzee. Drowzee looks like it's regretting being in this battle. Eventually a white piece of paper blows by, and Drowzee snatches it, waving it as an "I surrender" flag. The song ends.)  
  
DJ trainer: Rats! Decimated...return, all of you!  
  
(The DJ trainer returns all three of his Pokemon.)  
  
DJ trainer: Regardless, you might not want to continue on in the direction you're going in.  
  
Misty: (confused) Why not?  
  
DJ trainer: You see, some wacko named Mr. Bigelsworth has just shown up. This guy's got powers that would probably rival even Mewtwo's! I don't know where he got them! Even Sabrina from the Saffron City gym isn't that powerful! I heard he summoned a tornado out of nowhere and slaughtered some helpless Bellosoms! Trust me, you don't wanna go that way.  
  
Brock: (outraged) That's terrible!  
  
Ash Ketchum: (growls, clenches fist) If he's all that powerful, then we've got to stop him!  
  
DJ trainer: Good luck, but I'm not sticking around. Mr. Bigelsworth's built himself a castle north of here. You'll find him in there.  
  
(The DJ trainer runs off and leaves.)  
  
Ash Ketchum: Well guys, it sounds like we've got a mission on our hands!  
  
(Cut to: exact same shot, but on a TV screen in Mr. Bigelsworth's castle. We see that our heroes are being monitored.)  
  
(Cut to: Mr. Bigelsworth. He is casually slicing off the heads of poor, defenseless Squirtles that he found, and they can't escape because he's trapped them in immobilization spells. His slaughtering is done so casually that one would think he was merely slicing carrots. That casual callousness makes it all the more tear-jerking for the audience. Apparently he, in his puny little mind, seems to think that so-called "cute" Pokemon are worthy of the most violence.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Well, well, well...the stars of the show...I'm gonna especially savor that gay-ass Ass Ketchup's death...(having a very low IQ) but I won't finish him off now. No, that would be too..._good_...for him. That would be too quick. No, I want him to _suffer_ first...after making him think that he actually has a chance to win. And now to provide the incentive...  
  
(He stops slicing off Squirtle heads and, considering that he no longer considers them to be the task at hand, he uses a spell and throws them all out of the castle.)  
  
(Cut to: the remaining Squirtles, who have the exceeding good fortune to land in a river. The immobilization spells wear off, and they quickly put themselves as far away from the castle and the madman Mr. Bigelsworth as they can.)  
  
(Cut back to: Mr. Bigelsworth. The wind picks up around Mr. Bigelsworth. Careful viewers will note that there shouldn't even _be_ wind inside a castle. Obviously Mr. Bigelsworth is casting a very potent spell.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: And the incentive...will be Retarded Girl and Blind Guy!  
  
(He is, of course, referring to Misty and Brock. Past readers of Mr. Bigelsworth's fics will note that Mr. Bigelsworth used somewhat the same terms for Misty and Brock in his Anti-Pokemon fanfics.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Now...SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!  
  
(His voice echoes throughout the castle.)  
  
(Cut back to: Ash, Misty, and Brock. Misty and Brock suddenly look tired. Misty's eyes close, and Brock's eye lines remain the same, but since they never change the audience is supposed to assume that they are asleep. Misty and Brock collapse.)  
  
Ash: (frightened) Misty! Brock! Are you all right?! (kneels down by them) Speak to me! I'm begging you!  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth's voice, echoing: Do you really want them back all that much?  
  
(Ash Ketchum jumps in shock.)  
  
Ash: Who is that?!  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth's voice: I am Mr. Bigelsworth, the guy who's wreaking havoc in the Pokemon world! Take a look on the TV near you if you don't believe I'm doing all that much damage.  
  
(Ash Ketchum, in spite of himself, takes a look at a TV in a store window near him. The TV is showing the news, and a female newscaster is on-screen.)  
  
Female newscaster: Hello, I'm Cassie Caster, reporting live! We've gotten reports from all over the Pokemon world that dark spells are everywhere, causing disasters aplenty! We'll take a look at some of the carnage now...  
  
(The TV shows still pictures of Vileplumes trapped under a rockslide, obviously dead, the burnt bodies of Voltorbs [obviously they were in a fire of some sort], Quagsires crucified on throny vines, Victreebels in mid-air from a hurricane, and Dodrio bodies who have somehow ended up inside electric generators. With each shot, more and more tears start to form in Ash's eyes. The TV switches back to Cassie, and someone hands a piece of paper to her.)  
  
Cassie Caster: (reading, then just holding it) Oh my goodness! It seems our film crews have now gotten live film from a fresh disaster! We can actually watch as this one happens all the way in the Ilex Forest!  
  
(TV cuts to live film. A forest fire has somehow broken out, and a nest of Spinaraks burns to death with the Spinaraks _still inside_. Ash is horrified.)  
  
(TV cuts back to Cassie.)  
  
Cassie: Previous viewers will also recall that the one _supposedly_ responsible for all these disasters somehow sent every news station on the planet a letter claiming to have caused all these disasters with evil magic! We're a little skeptical, but then again, there are _dozens_ of other disasters that even we're too squeamish to show you, so keep an open mind.  
  
(Ash's horror at this senseless destruction is complete. He now starts to cry, as will probably most of the people in the audience.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth's voice, to Ash: Stop your bellyaching, you whiny little _baby_! You should've realized all these disasters were happening earlier! Oh but wait! You were too busy in your stupid little battle with that stupid DJ trainer to _check the friggin' news_! That's the problem with Pokemon training! You buttwipes are so wrapped up in your own Pokemon training lives that you don't friggin' keep up with current events! This whole friggin' Pokemon world makes me sick, and I'll be glad to wipe it off the face of the earth! But before I do that, I have a little challenge for you, Ass Ketchup, just because I want to savor your eventual death! If you want me to stop, come to my castle that's just half a mile north of where you are. I've selected a few other meaningless trainers to journey here also. Then, you'll have your chance to try and stop me! But if you don't, I, Mr. Bigelsworth, will kill you all!  
  
(With that, the voice stops speaking. By now, rage is beginning to show on Ash's face through the tears.)  
  
Ash: (clenching fist) I _will_ stop you, Mr. Bigelsworth...if it's the last thing I ever do...  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Did you find the violence in this chapter to be pointless? As if it were just thrown in? Well, that was my intention. The violence is _supposed_ to be senseless. That's what makes it so horrible and tear-jerking. Besides, it's no worse than the violence in Mr. Bigelsworth's fanfics. But once again, Mr. Bigelsworth, that isn't meant as an insult to you, and I'll still take off the fanfic if you want me to. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	4. The Other Trainers

Pokemon Movie If I Made One: The Other Trainers  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is what a Pokemon movie would be like if I made it; hence the title. I uploaded something like this before, but misunderstood a rule of Fanfiction.net's and took it off. So now I'm starting from scratch. As the villain, this fanfic involves Mr. Bigelsworth. No, not the cat from Austin Powers. I'm talking about the anti-Pokemon writer who is no longer on Fanfiction.net. He was famous for writing ultra-violent fics in which Pokemon characters died. I am using his alias without permission because, since he welcomed the MSTings of his fics (before Fanfiction.net stopped allowing MSTings), I thought he would welcome this as well. Besides, I would've gotten his permission, but I have _no idea how to contact him_. Mr. Bigelsworth, if you are reading this, I do not intend to make fun of you as a person. Therefore, if this fanfic offends you, tell me in a review and I will take the fanfic off of Fanfiction.net. But only if _you_ tell me to, Mr. Bigelsworth. This fanfic takes place after the recently released "Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias" movie, so one part of this fanfic might not make sense without having seen it. But I will do my best to explain that part as it comes so those who didn't see the movie will enjoy the fanfic as well. This fanfic, being a made-up movie, will be written in the style of a movie script. Also, with their permission, I have included Poke Actor and Sandact6 somewhere in this fic. I also asked Serebbi37, but she declined. I, too, will be appearing in this fanfic somewhere, but don't worry: this won't be like those self-insertion fanfics where the author makes themselves all-powerful. I, in this fanfic, will be no more powerful than any other trainer, and to prove it, I will be one of the ones to suffer sometime in this fanfic. By the way, in this chapter, I decided to make myself and Sandact6 rivals, just to keep the movie interesting. I hope that's okay with you, Sandact6. Now, on with the fanfiction.  
  
***  
  
(Ash starts running north, his Pikachu following him.)  
  
Ash: I've got to stop Mr. Bigelsworth before he hurts more innocent Pokemon!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
  
(Ash trips over a stone, and then gets back up and keeps running.)  
  
Ash: Note to self: watch where I'm going.  
  
(Then, Ash bumps into someone.)  
  
Ash: OOF! I _really_ gotta watch where I'm going.  
  
That someone: Yeah, no kidding.  
  
(The person turns around to reveal someone in a gangster outfit.)  
  
Ash: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! (cowering) Please don't hurt me, Mr. Gangster.  
  
Someone: It's only an act, genius. I'm an actor. The name's Poke Actor. Nice to meet you.  
  
(Ash gets up and sighs in relief.)  
  
Ash: Thank goodness. My name's Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you.  
  
Poke Actor: Same here. (shakes Ash's hand) You weren't, by any chance, heading towards that castle up north, were you?  
  
Ash: (nods eagerly) Yeah, I was! Were you heading there too?  
  
Poke Actor: (nods) Yep! I sure was! That _ass_ Mr. Bigelsworth needs to be stopped.  
  
Ash: (ruefully) You saw the news too, huh?  
  
Poke Actor: (shakes head) News? I didn't need any news, I _saw_ Pokemon being murdered. I saw a group of Qwilfishes get blown apart by lightning, and a group of Goldeens that got smashed by trees. Then that prick Mr. Bigelsworth _spoke_ to me telepathically confessing responsibility. I don't where he got his powers, but I intend to take them away from him...somehow.  
  
Ash Ketchum: You might need some Pokemon for that.  
  
Poke Actor: (snaps fingers) Oh! I forgot to tell you! I have a Charmander. Take a look. Charmander, go!  
  
(Poke Actor sends out a Charmander.)  
  
Charmander: Char char!  
  
Ash: Hey, cool! But check out my Pokemon!  
  
(Ash's Pikachu steps out from behind him, and Ash sends out his Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, and Phanpy.)  
  
Bayleef: Bay bay!  
  
Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil!  
  
Totodile: Totodile!  
  
Noctowl: (chirps)  
  
Phanpy: Phanpy phan!  
  
Poke Actor (impressed) Cool. But I don't waste my time training six Pokemon. One's good enough for me.  
  
Ash Ketchum: (smirks) You're not gonna win many badges _that_ way.  
  
Poke Actor: Who said anything about badges? My ambition is to be an actor, not a Pokemon Master. Charmander's just a partner when I have no one else around to perform with me in plays.  
  
(Charmander growls.)  
  
Poke Actor: Oh, and my friend, of course.  
  
(Charmander smiles.)  
  
Ash: I used to have a Charmander...then it evolved into a Charmeleon and didn't obey me very much...and _then_ it evolved into a Charizard. Same problem. I finally got it to obey me after losing to a Poliwrath.  
  
Poke Actor: Well, let's not waste time talking. (recalls Charmander, as Ash recalls his Pokemon) Let's kick Mr. Bigelsworth's butt!  
  
(Ash grins and, along with Poke Actor, take off north.)  
  
(Before too long, they spy someone dressed in a Sandslash costume [sorry Sandact6, but I forgot to ask what you wanted to look like, so I hope this is enough] in a martial arts fight with a boy dressed only in black sweatpants and a white headband, no shirt.)  
  
Ash: Uh, excuse me, guys...  
  
(The boys don't pay attention to Ash, too engrossed in their martial arts battle. The boy in a Sandslash costume aims a punch at the boy in the black sweatpants, but the boy in the black sweatpants blocks it and tries a foot sweep, but the boy in the Sandslash costume easily jumps over it.)  
  
Ash: (louder) _Hey guys!!!_  
  
(Both boys turn to Ash.)  
  
Boy in the Sandslash costume: What do you want?  
  
Boy in black sweatpants: What's the problem?  
  
Poke Actor: You're kind of in our way. Could you move, please? What are your names, anyway?  
  
Boy in the Sandslash costume: My name's Sandact6.  
  
Boy in black sweatpants: My name's Martial Arts Master. (Author's note: Here's the appearance I said I'd be making. And, of course, since the fight was a draw, that's proof that I'm not making myself all-powerful.)  
  
Ash: My name's Ash Ketchum, and this is Poke Actor. We're heading up north to a castle to stop a madman named Mr. Bigelsworth.  
  
Sandact6: (brightens) What a coincidence! We were heading there too after seeing the carnage he caused and hearing his confession. But we decided to train in martial arts first to see if we could beat him.  
  
Martial Arts Master: But no matter what I do, I can't beat Sandact6.  
  
Sandact6: Much as I hate to admit it, Martial Arts Master's pretty good, too. He's not as good as I am, but he's learning.  
  
Martial Arts Master: Hey, why don't we show him our Pokemon?  
  
Sandact6: Good idea. Go, Pikachu and Raichu! (Author's Note: I decided to pick these Pokemon for Sandact6 because one of his stories revolves around a Pikachu named Brian and a Raichu without a nickname. These are different Pokemon, however.)  
  
(Sandact6 sends out a Pikachu and a Raichu.)  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika!  
  
Raichu: Rai rai!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Go, Eevee, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, and Umbreon!  
  
(Martial Arts Master sends out his Pokemon.)  
  
Ash: (impressed) You have a lot more Pokemon than Sandact6.  
  
Sandact6: Yeah, but because I only train two Pokemon, my Pokemon have _much_ more experience than his do.  
  
Martial Arts Master: Oh yeah? At least I have a balanced team! You only train Electric types! You wouldn't last 10 minutes against a Ground, Grass, or Dragon-type Pokemon.  
  
Sandact6: I could kick _your_ butt any day, since your Pokemon are so much more low-levelled than mine!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Level doesn't always determine a match!  
  
Sandact6: Then neither does type, you flaming imbecile!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Imbecile? Okay, that does it, you're dead!  
  
(Martial Arts Master and Sandact6 both grab each other's throats, and each start choking the other. It takes both Poke Actor and Sandact6 to separate them.)  
  
Poke Actor: Jeez, calm down. Have you two always been rivals?  
  
Sandact6: Since we met each other. We found that that each other liked martial arts, and each other liked training Pokemon. We each have since tried to be better than the other, but our fights always come out as draws. It's okay though, we respect each other.  
  
Ash Ketchum: Well we can't waste time fighting. We have to stop Mr. Bigelsworth!  
  
Sandact6 and Martial Arts Master: (recalling their Pokemon) I agree. Let's go!  
  
(Both trainers take off and head towards the castle...)  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Well Poke Actor and Sandact6, you've finally made your appearances. I hope they satsify you. And I hope I avoided making myself "too good." E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	5. Mr Bigelsworth Shows Himself

Pokemon Movie If I Made One: Mr. Bigelsworth Shows Himself  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is what a Pokemon movie would be like if I made it; hence the title. I uploaded something like this before, but misunderstood a rule of Fanfiction.net's and took it off. So now I'm starting from scratch. As the villain, this fanfic involves Mr. Bigelsworth. No, not the cat from Austin Powers. I'm talking about the anti-Pokemon writer who is no longer on Fanfiction.net. He was famous for writing ultra-violent fics in which Pokemon characters died. I am using his alias without permission because, since he welcomed the MSTings of his fics (before Fanfiction.net stopped allowing MSTings), I thought he would welcome this as well. Besides, I would've gotten his permission, but I have _no idea how to contact him_. Mr. Bigelsworth, if you are reading this, I do not intend to make fun of you as a person. Therefore, if this fanfic offends you, tell me in a review and I will take the fanfic off of Fanfiction.net. But only if _you_ tell me to, Mr. Bigelsworth. This fanfic takes place after the recently released "Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias" movie, so one part of this fanfic might not make sense without having seen it. But I will do my best to explain that part as it comes so those who didn't see the movie will enjoy the fanfic as well. This fanfic, being a made-up movie, will be written in the style of a movie script. Also, with their permission, I have included Poke Actor and Sandact6 somewhere in this fic. I also asked Serebbi37, but she declined. I, too, will be appearing in this fanfic somewhere, but don't worry: this won't be like those self-insertion fanfics where the author makes themselves all-powerful. I, in this fanfic, will be no more powerful than any other trainer, and to prove it, I will be one of the ones to suffer sometime in this fanfic. I hope that's okay with you, Sandact6. Now, on with the fanfiction.  
  
***  
  
(Finally, our heroes arrive at the castle. They stare at it in awe.)  
  
Sandact6: Wow...now that is one _big_ castle!  
  
Ash: No kidding... Poke Actor: Trust an egomaniac to have an ego-boosting castle.  
  
Ash: Well, we have no time to worry about it now. We have to get inside and stand up to Mr. Bigelsworth!  
  
(With that, our heroes wander inside...)  
  
***  
  
(Cut to: interior of castle. Our heroes are wandering one of its hallways. The hallways are decorated with skeletons.)  
  
Ash: (sounding creeped out) Mr. Bigelsworth has one _sick_ sense of humor.  
  
Sandact6: Or an idiotic interior decorator.  
  
Martial Arts Master: How dare you judge people by fashion choices! Fashion is nothing but an artificial judging system that society uses when it doesn't want to judge by personality!  
  
Sandact6: Yeah, but there's such a thing as _aesthetic taste_!  
  
Martial Arts Master: No, that's just an excuse for fashion!  
  
Sandact6: Is not! Sometimes appearances are important!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Are not!  
  
Sandact6: Are too!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Are not!  
  
Sandact6: Are too!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Are not!  
  
Sandact6: Are too!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Are not!  
  
Poke Actor: (exasperated) _Guys_! You're behaving like little kids!  
  
Sandact6 and Martial Arts Master: Sorry.  
  
(Our heroes enter another hallway dripping with blood.)  
  
Poke Actor: Okay, even I'm beginning to get creeped out, and I dress like a gangster!  
  
(Our heroes enter yet another hallway, this one with swastikas. Our heroes don't recognize them, though, not being from Earth like Mr. Bigelsworth is.)  
  
(Then, our heroes enter a large, spacious room of the castle. There doesn't appear to be anybody there.)  
  
Ash: I wonder what this room is used for.  
  
(Then, the door suddenly shuts behind our heroes.)  
  
Everyone: Whoa!  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth's voice, echoing: So...the gay-ass Pokemon trainers have finally arrived.  
  
Ash: That must be Mr. Bigelsworth! Show yourself, you creep!  
  
(Mr. Bigelsworth appears in a flash of energy, floating above our heroes.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Yes...I am Mr. Bigelsworth. I'm the one who slaughtered all those Pokemon. They deserved it.  
  
Poke Actor: Nobody deserves to die that way, you callous little _dork_!  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (snorts) All Pokemon characters deserve to die! That gay-ass little show has been on where I live since the _very_ late 1990's! I've had enough of it!  
  
Ash: (confused) What show?  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Didn't I tell you? I come from a compeletely different planet than you. And where I come from, Pokemon is just a gay-ass television show.  
  
Sandact6: Then why don't you just _not watch it_?!  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (considering) I never thought of that...(shakes head) But no. That's not how I solve problems. I don't just ignore them...I obliterate them!  
  
Martial Arts Master: That's a pretty lousy way to solve problems.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Shut up, Martial Arts Master! In the planet I come from, you're just a Fanfiction.net author! And so are Poke Actor and Sandact6! But unlike Poke Actor and Sandact6's fics, which are actually _good_, at least for gay-ass Pokemon fics, yours, on my planet, _suck_! You never even double-spaced your fanfics until every fic dated after the "Spoiled Brat" fanfic, and before that one you wrote like 60 fanfics! On my planet, Martial Arts Master, you're just a waste of Fanfiction.net space!  
  
Everyone else: Uh...what are fanfics?  
  
Pikachu: (confused) Pika pika?  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (sighs) Never mind. Listen, since I just _love_ toying with people, I'll make you all a deal. If you can beat Pokemon that I summon, and not the gay-ass versions in the Pokemon world, I mean cool versions, I'll stop causing chaos in the Pokemon world.  
  
Ash: (always eager for a battle) You're on!  
  
Poke Actor: Fine. I can beat you any day.  
  
Sandact6: Bring it on, you panty-wearing Klingon!  
  
(Everyone stares at Sandact6.)  
  
Sandact6: What? You think we're in a movie or something? I can't come up with witty remarks on the spot!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Okay, whatever. But listen, Mr. Bigelsworth, do you really think you can beat all of our Pokemon at once?  
  
(Everyone sends out their Pokemon.)  
  
Ash's Pikachu: Pika pika!  
  
Bayleef: Bay!  
  
Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil!  
  
Totodile: Totodile!  
  
Noctowl: (chirps)  
  
Phanpy: Phanpy!  
  
Charmander: Chaaaaaaaaaar!  
  
Sandact6's Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Raichu: Raaaaaaiiiii!  
  
Eevee: (squeaks)  
  
Vaporeon: Vaporeon!  
  
Flareon: Flare flare flare!  
  
Jolteon: Jolt!  
  
Umbreon: Umbreon!  
  
Espeon: (squeaks)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Yeah, with versions of Pokemon that are actually _cool_, and not those gay-ass wimps.  
  
Ash: You sure like to use the term "gay-ass" a lot.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Shut up!  
  
(Mr. Bigelsworth motions with his hands, and there is a huge flash of evil energy.)  
  
(Now, standing before our heroes' Pokemon, are evil, almost _satanic_ looking versions of the Pokemon are there. They give out war cries, but they sound _horrible_, like Pokemon trying to speak Pokemon language while gargling on water and choking on food at the same time.)  
  
Martial Arts Master: (screams) Dear Mewtwo, what the heck _are_ those things? They look like they crawled out of a Clevon Spielbunk horror movie! (Author's Note: Clevon Spielbunk was the movie director that appeared in a couple of episodes of the Indigo League season.)  
  
Sandact6: (teasing) Whatever happened to "appearances don't matter?" Looks like you don't practice what you preach, hypocrite.  
  
Martial Arts Master: Don't call me a hypocrite! That was an involuntary reaction! They may look ugly, but actually, we have reason to fear them besides that. Look!  
  
(Martial Arts Master points at the evil, satanic Pokemon, who are advancing on our heroes.)  
  
Ash: They're about to attack us!  
  
(Luckily, our heroes' loyal Pokemon stand in front of our heroes, ready to intercept the attack.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: See, this is part of why I hate Pokemon. They're too gay-ass _loyal_! That disobedient Charizard was the only Pokemon with a cool personality, and even it wimped out and obeyed eventually! Now, my beauties...attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Wanna know why I had Mr. Bigelsworth insult me and my fanfics in this chapter? It's because I'm still trying to avoid making myself "too good". E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	6. All Battle, No Plot

Pokemon Movie If I Made One: All Battle, No Plot  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is what a Pokemon movie would be like if I made it; hence the title. I uploaded something like this before, but misunderstood a rule of Fanfiction.net's and took it off. So now I'm starting from scratch. As the villain, this fanfic involves Mr. Bigelsworth. No, not the cat from Austin Powers. I'm talking about the anti-Pokemon writer who is no longer on Fanfiction.net. He was famous for writing ultra-violent fics in which Pokemon characters died. I am using his alias without permission because, since he welcomed the MSTings of his fics (before Fanfiction.net stopped allowing MSTings), I thought he would welcome this as well. Besides, I would've gotten his permission, but I have _no idea how to contact him_. Mr. Bigelsworth, if you are reading this, I do not intend to make fun of you as a person. Therefore, if this fanfic offends you, tell me in a review and I will take the fanfic off of Fanfiction.net. But only if _you_ tell me to, Mr. Bigelsworth. This fanfic takes place after the recently released "Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias" movie, so one part of this fanfic might not make sense without having seen it. But I will do my best to explain that part as it comes so those who didn't see the movie will enjoy the fanfic as well. This fanfic, being a made-up movie, will be written in the style of a movie script. Also, with their permission, I have included Poke Actor and Sandact6 somewhere in this fic. I also asked Serebbi37, but she declined. I, too, will be appearing in this fanfic somewhere, but don't worry: this won't be like those self-insertion fanfics where the author makes themselves all-powerful. I, in this fanfic, will be no more powerful than any other trainer, and to prove it, I will be one of the ones to suffer sometime in this fanfic. Oh by the way: this chapter is almost entirely made up of battles, and has very little story. So if you don't like Pokemon battles, don't read this chapter; wait for the next one. Now, on with the fanfiction.  
  
***  
  
(Before the evil, satanic Pokemon can attack, Martial Arts Master gets an angry look on his face.)  
  
Martial Arts Master: Not if I can help it, jackanape!  
  
(Martial Arts Master rushes at Mr. Bigelsworth, only to be knocked back by the evil, satanic clone of Vaporeon.)  
  
Martial Arts Master: Ow...that smarts...  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (clears throat) Now as I was saying before...my beauties, attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
(All of the Pokemon, evil and good, rush into battle. Cue Pokemon battle music, the same one that played in Pokemon 4Ever when Ash's Bayleef and Sammy's Charmeleon battled the Iron-Masked Marauder's Scizor and Sneasel, respectively. This music, however, has a new combination techno/choir accompaniment, giving the audience more of a thrill. If you lack the imagination needed to imagine that, just get the most action-packed dance-inducing MIDI you can find and play it on your computer repeatedly.)  
  
(Cut to: Ash's Pikachu, facing off against its evil-looking clone.)  
  
Ash's Pikachu: Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! (uses a mighty Thundershock)  
  
(The evil Pikachu laughs in that horrible voice the evil clones have which sounds like a Pokemon trying to speak while gargling on water and choking on food at the same time, and dodges the attack with Agility.)  
  
Ash's Pikachu: Pika! (uses Thundershock) Pika! (uses Thundershock again) PIKA! (uses Thundershock again, all to no avail as the evil Pikachu uses Agility to dodge them all.)  
  
(Cut to: Bayleef, slamming against its evil clone repeatedly.)  
  
Bayleef: Bay Bay! (manages to knock over its clone)  
  
Evil Bayleef: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...(uses Razor Leaf from where it lays on the ground)  
  
(The good Bayleef gets a surprised look on its face, but manages to counter with its own Razor Leaf attack, which slices through the evil Bayleef's leaves and slices up the evil Bayleef, causing the evil Bayleef to fall.)  
  
(Cut to: Cyndaquil, battling its evil clone with Tackle attacks. Both repeatedly collide heads. The good Cyndaquil finally jumps back to avoid a Tackle Attack and uses Flamethrower. The evil clone uses Smokescreen, and the Flamethrower collides with the smoke and ignites it, causing an explosion which knocks the evil Cyndaquil into a wall.)  
  
(Cut to: Totodile, which is getting repeatedly scratched across the face by its evil clone. Finaly, the good Totodile uses Bite on the evil clone's arm, and then lets go, leaving the evil clone to hop around in pain. The evil clone uses Water Gun, but Totodile jumps aside and uses a Water Gun of its own, but the evil clone stops using Water Gun and also jumps aside. Then it uses Scary Face, which causes the good Totodile to gasp in surprise, leaving the evil clone time to jump in and scratch the good Totodile across the face, but the good Totodile attacks right back with a Slash attack, a more powerful scratch that leaves the evil clone stumbling.)  
  
(Cut to: Noctowl. The battle isn't even close. Ash's Noctowl is much more clever, repeatedly tricking the evil clone into thinking that it's weakened, only to blast the evil clone with a Confusion or tackling it.)  
  
(Cut to: Phanpy. Phanpy's having _much_ more of a challenge. It's still very young, having only been hatched from the egg recently, but its evil clone fights as well as an adult Phanpy. The good Phanpy goes for a Tackle attack, but the evil clone also uses Tackle and knocks the good Phanpy back. Then, the evil clone goes on the offensive, tackling Phanpy repeatedly.)  
  
(Cut to: Poke Actor's Charmander, who's having a scratch/slap fight with its evil clone.)  
  
Charmander: Char char! Evil clone: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar...  
  
(Eventually the good Charmander manages to throw the evil one away. The evil Charmander uses Flamethrower, but the good Charmander breaks into a run and runs _under_ the Flamethrower to perform a Slash attack on the evil Charmander's face.)  
  
(Cut to: Sandact6's Pikachu battling its evil clone. The evil clone uses Thundershock, and Sandact6's Pikachu blocks it with a Light Screen. Then, the evil clone uses Double Team and splits into multiple Pikachus, all of which circle around Sandact6's Pikachu. Sandact6's Pikachu looks worried.)  
  
(Cut to: Raichu, battling its evil clone with both of them trying to connect Thunderbolts, but the Thunderbolts merely collide into each other. The evil clone uses Agility and repeatedly races circles around Raichu, but Raichu manages to hit the evil clone across the face with Tail Whip.)  
  
(Cut to: Eevee, battling its evil clone with both of them ramming into each other. They ram into each other about 11 times before the good Eevee finally triumphs, knocking the evil one over.)  
  
(Cut to: Vaporeon battling its evil clone. The good Vaporeon uses an Aurora Beam attack, but the evil Vaporeon aims a Water Gun at the ground and blasts itself into the air. As the good Vaporeon gasps in shock, the evil Vaporeon manages to hit the good Vaporeon's face with a Water Gun attack, but the good Vaporeon uses its own Water Gun to push the evil clone's Water Gun back and knock the evil Vaporeon out of the air.)  
  
(Cut to: Jolteon and its evil clone battling each other. They're wrestling each other on the floor, and the evil clone ends up on top. But the good Jolteon uses a Double Kick to kick the evil one off. The evil Jolteon retaliates with an enormous Thunder attack, but Jolteon uses Agility to actually _run up a wall_, kick off, and land behind the evil Jolteon, using a Pin Missile attack which pushes the evil Jolteon back.)  
  
(Cut to: Flareon and its evil clone battling each other. The evil Flareon uses Flamethrower, and the good Flareon uses Smog. Now unlike Smokescreen, Smog is much thicker, so like the infamous Weezing incident in the "Pokemon Paparazzi" episode, when the smog is ignited, the explosion knocks the evil Flareon back, not the good one.)  
  
(Cut to: Espeon versus its evil clone. The evil Espeon uses Confusion, sending a wave of blue energy at the good Espeon, which counters with a Psybeam attack, and since Psybeam is more powerful than Confusion, Psybeam triumphs, hitting the evil Espeon. The evil Espeon angrily uses Quick Attack to knock the good Espeon over, but the good Espeon uses Swift to hit the evil Espeon in the face.)  
  
(Cut to: Umbreon battling against its evil clone. The evil clone dashes at the good Umbreon, but the good Umbreon uses Screech, causing the evil clone to stop and wince in pain. Then the good Umbreon knocks over the evil one, and then uses Confuse Ray so that when the evil one rises, it's confused.)  
  
(Cut back to: Ash's Pikachu, who after having all of its attacks dodged by the evil clone, finally screams in anger and uses Quick Attack to ram into its evil clone. Surprisingly, the hit is so hard that the evil clone, which was made of evil energy, actually _explodes_! Now Pikachu knows how to destroy the clones, and it shouts something to all the other Pokemon.)  
  
(We now see a montage of each Pokemon finally ramming into its evil clone hard enough to make it explode. Now all the evil clones are done for, and the exciting battle music ends.)  
  
(Cut to: Mr. Bigelsworth's _very_ upset-looking face.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have any plot. The next one will, I promise. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	7. Gnieblive Shows Himself And Attacks

Pokemon Movie If I Made One: Gnieblive Shows Himself And Attacks  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is what a Pokemon movie would be like if I made it; hence the title. I uploaded something like this before, but misunderstood a rule of Fanfiction.net's and took it off. So now I'm starting from scratch. As the villain, this fanfic involves Mr. Bigelsworth. No, not the cat from Austin Powers. I'm talking about the anti-Pokemon writer who is no longer on Fanfiction.net. He was famous for writing ultra-violent fics in which Pokemon characters died. I am using his alias without permission because, since he welcomed the MSTings of his fics (before Fanfiction.net stopped allowing MSTings), I thought he would welcome this as well. Besides, I would've gotten his permission, but I have _no idea how to contact him_. Mr. Bigelsworth, if you are reading this, I do not intend to make fun of you as a person. Therefore, if this fanfic offends you, tell me in a review and I will take the fanfic off of Fanfiction.net. But only if _you_ tell me to, Mr. Bigelsworth. This fanfic takes place after the recently released "Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias" movie, so one part of this fanfic might not make sense without having seen it. But I will do my best to explain that part as it comes so those who didn't see the movie will enjoy the fanfic as well. This fanfic, being a made-up movie, will be written in the style of a movie script. Also, with their permission, I have included Poke Actor and Sandact6 somewhere in this fic. I also asked Serebbi37, but she declined. I, too, will be appearing in this fanfic somewhere, but don't worry: this won't be like those self-insertion fanfics where the author makes themselves all-powerful. I, in this fanfic, will be no more powerful than any other trainer, and to prove it, I will be one of the ones to suffer sometime in this fanfic. Now, on with the fanfiction.  
  
***  
  
(Mr. Bigelsworth slumps to the ground, a defeated look on his face.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: But I was _sure_...no gay-ass Pokemon could beat a cool one. How could all of my clones be defeated?  
  
Sandact6: Dagnabbit, if you say "gay-ass" one more time...!  
  
Ash Ketchum: (gloating) I guess the Pokemon hater's not so high and mighty now, is he?  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: But how could my evil Pokemon have been beaten? They were so much _cooler_...  
  
Poke Actor: You flaming idiot. "Cool" depends on one's point of view. Now my opinion is that "cool" is showing love for your Pokemon, and the thrill of battles.  
  
(Then, an evil laugh is heard that is definitely _not_ Mr. Bigelsworth's.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: That's Gnieblive!  
  
Everyone else: Who's Gnieblive?  
  
(Gnieblive, the evil demon from earlier in the "movie", shows himself.)  
  
Gnieblive: You humans are so pathetic. I thought you might fail, Mr. Bigelsworth. So I've been powering myself up just in case.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (hopefully) So...I'm off the hook, right?  
  
(Gnieblive's face turns angry.)  
  
Gnieblive: You're off the hook, _wrong_! You failed me, so even if I _was_ expecting it, you will be stripped of your power!  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (terrified) No! Please! Anything but that! Your power makes me feel like a somebody! Please don't take it away from---  
  
(It is too late, however. Gnieblive places his hand on Mr. Bigelsworth's head and starts draining away the power he gave to Mr. Bigelsworth. Mr. Bigelsworth, meanwhile, is screaming his head off.)  
  
(Soon, the whole thing ends, and Mr. Bigelsworth slumps to the ground.)  
  
Sandact6: _Ha_! Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.  
  
Martial Arts Master: Actually, now I feel sorry for Mr. Bigelsworth.  
  
Sandact6: You would! You're too compassionate for serving justice!  
  
Martial Arts Master: Too compassionate? You're the one who's too mean!  
  
Ash Ketchum: _Enough_! What we need to do now is find out who this guy is.  
  
Gnieblive: Don't bother. My name is Gnieblive. Learn it well, for it will be the last figure you will be introduced to...before your impending death, and the death of the Pokemon world!  
  
Poke Actor: Oh yeah? (takes out his gun and starts shooting at Gnieblive) Take that, you fiend!  
  
(The bullets are absorbed into Gnieblive's body without affecting him. He looms over our heroes.)  
  
Gnieblive: You call yourselves heroes? You are nothing before my power!  
  
Ash: (defiantly) Don't be so sure!  
  
Poke Actor: Okay, Charmander, Flamethrower!  
  
Charmander: Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! (breathes fire, but Gnieblive disappears in a burst of evil energy, appearing next to Charmander.)  
  
Charmander: Char char! (leaping back in fright)  
  
Gnieblive: Good-_bye_! (blasts Charmander into a wall with evil energy. Charmander slumps to the floor, _apparently_ dead.)  
  
Poke Actor: (screaming) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Gnieblive: And you're next! (blasts Poke Actor into the same wall)  
  
(Sandact6, his Pikachu, and Raichu all rush at Gnieblive.)  
  
Sandact6: Time to die you lousy peon!  
  
(Gnieblive yawns and blasts Sandact6, Pikachu, and Raichu away with evil energy, _apparently_ killing them.)  
  
Gnieblive: Anyone else?  
  
Martial Arts Master: Sandact6, didn't deserve that! I have a different plan. Eevee evolution team, surround Gnieblive and attack!  
  
(Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon all surround Gnieblive.)  
  
Gnieblive: Hmmm?  
  
(Eevee charges at Gnieblive, Vaporeon uses Hydro Pump, Flareon uses Flamethrower, Jolteon uses Thunder, Espeon uses Confusion, and Umbreon charges at Gnieblive. Gnieblive, however, uses his arms to create an evil energy dome around himself, and all the attacks bounce off.)  
  
Gnieblive: Now for a taste of my true power! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(Soon, Martial Arts Master and his Pokemon are all on the floor, _apparently_ dead.)  
  
Ash: No! (starts to cry) You're a monster...  
  
(Pikachu, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, and Phanpy are all apprehensive now.)  
  
Gnieblive: In the words of Hercule from the Dragonball Z Budokai Playstation 2 game during his Present for You move, say good-byyyyyyyyyyyyyye!  
  
(Gnieblive fires an evil energy blast towards the remaining heroes. But a Psywave attack, which looks like a white energy ring, comes out of nowhere and intercepts the attack.)  
  
Gnieblive: What? Who dares?!  
  
(Ash spins around and sees a flying Pokemon in silhouette.)  
  
(Cue suspenseful music. The Pokemon reveals itself to be...Ash gets a surprised look on his face.)  
  
Ash: La...Latias?!  
  
(End suspenseful music...)  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Don't worry, Poke Actor and Sandact6, I haven't _actually_ killed anyone off. You'll see what happens next chapter. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	8. The Fall of Gnieblive

Pokemon Movie If I Made One: The Fall of Gnieblive  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. This fanfic is what a Pokemon movie would be like if I made it; hence the title. I uploaded something like this before, but misunderstood a rule of Fanfiction.net's and took it off. So now I'm starting from scratch. As the villain, this fanfic involves Mr. Bigelsworth. No, not the cat from Austin Powers. I'm talking about the anti-Pokemon writer who is no longer on Fanfiction.net. He was famous for writing ultra-violent fics in which Pokemon characters died. I am using his alias without permission because, since he welcomed the MSTings of his fics (before Fanfiction.net stopped allowing MSTings), I thought he would welcome this as well. Besides, I would've gotten his permission, but I have _no idea how to contact him_. Mr. Bigelsworth, if you are reading this, I do not intend to make fun of you as a person. Therefore, if this fanfic offends you, tell me in a review and I will take the fanfic off of Fanfiction.net. But only if _you_ tell me to, Mr. Bigelsworth. This fanfic takes place after the recently released "Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias" movie, so one part of this fanfic might not make sense without having seen it. But I will do my best to explain that part as it comes so those who didn't see the movie will enjoy the fanfic as well. This fanfic, being a made-up movie, will be written in the style of a movie script. Also, with their permission, I have included Poke Actor and Sandact6 somewhere in this fic. I also asked Serebbi37, but she declined. I, too, will be appearing in this fanfic somewhere, but don't worry: this won't be like those self-insertion fanfics where the author makes themselves all-powerful. I, in this fanfic, will be no more powerful than any other trainer, and to prove it, I will be one of the ones to suffer sometime in this fanfic. Now, on with the fanfiction.  
  
***  
  
(Latias shows herself, and Ash gets a happy grin on his face.)  
  
Ash: Hey, Latias, good to see you!  
  
(Latias nuzzles Ash, squealing happily.)  
  
Gnieblive: (to himself) But why is she here? Let's have a look into her mind...  
  
(Gnieblive's eyes begin to glow, and we see an image from the fifth Pokemon movie appear before him. The image is of Latias in human form kissing Ash on the cheek. Then, the image disappears, and Gnieblive stops glowing.)  
  
Gnieblive: Ahhh...so Latias has a _crush_ on Ash. (teasingly) Little Latias is growing up...ahahahahahahaha...  
  
(Latias blushes, _really_ embarassed. Ash wisely chooses to ignore this little exchange.)  
  
Ash: Anyway, Gnieblive, you're going to pay for killing my friends---  
  
(Latias interrupts with a lot of negative-sounding squealing.)  
  
Ash: Are you saying...that my friends _aren't_ dead?  
  
(Latias nods.)  
  
Ash: (excited) Can you help them?  
  
(Latias nods again, and she turns to Poke Actor, Sandact6, and Martial Arts Master. Her body glows in a white outline, as do Poke Actor, Sandact6, and Martial Arts Master. Slowly, their eyes open, and they stand.)  
  
Poke Actor: (groaning) I'll feel that one tomorrow...  
  
Sandact6: (dizzily) Did anyone get the license number of that truck? (shakes his head to clear it)  
  
Martial Arts Master: That was weird...  
  
(Sinister music starts playing as Gnieblive raises his arm to do something to Latias. Latias, however, is oblivious.)  
  
Ash: (noticing the arm) _Watch out_!!!  
  
(It is too late, as Gnieblive's arm smashes into Latias, slamming her 20 feet away headfirst into a wall. She passes out.)  
  
Ash: Are you okay?! (runs to Latias, who neither responds nor even wakes up)  
  
Gnieblive: Ahahahahahaha...that is what you get for interfering in my plans.  
  
(Everyone starts growling.)  
  
Martial Arts Master: You're gonna pay for this, Gnieblive...  
  
Gnieblive: On the contrary...it is _you_ who will pay for trying to stop me.  
  
(Energy starts gathering in Gnieblive's hands...and then Ash notices something.)  
  
Ash's thoughts, audible to the audience: He uses his arms for all of his attacks. If I could just disable his arms...  
  
Gnieblive: Now prepare to die!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Thunder Wave!  
  
Gnieblive: What?!  
  
(Pikachu fires a Thunder Wave at Gnieblive's arms, paralyzing them. The energy in his hands disappears.)  
  
Gnieblive: Noooooooooo! My arms! I can't move my arms! I'm powerless!  
  
Poke Actor: Ha! Now we can destroy this evil being with our Pokemon! If they wake up, that is...(notices that the Pokemon are indeed starting to wake up) Good! And now, all Pokemon...attaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
Gnieblive: No! Wait! NONONONONONONONONONONO---  
  
(These are Gnieblive's last words as each of the Pokemon's strongest attacks slam into him, causing him to explode into bits and pieces of black energy, which dissipate. Then, the castle starts to rumble.)  
  
Ash: Hey, what's that?  
  
Martial Arts Master: It's an earthquake! Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!  
  
(Camera follows our heroes as they run throughout the castle. Eventually, they reach the exit, and as the castle collapses now that its power source is gone, we fade out...)  
  
***  
  
(Fade in to: A clearing. Officer Jenny has arrived, and our heroes are standing next to Mr. Bigelsworth.)  
  
Ash: You see where hatred gets you, Mr. Bigelsworth? Absolutely nowhere. Not only did we stop you, but now all those innocent Pokemon lives you destroyed have been avenged. You ended up wasting them for no reason. Now, about Misty and Brock---how do I wake them up?  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (screaming) ASS KETCHUP! MOTHER******! ASS****! YOU PIECE OF ****!  
  
Poke Actor: Enough with the ranting and answer Ash's question.  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: Grrrr...they'll already be awake. They were awake as soon as I lost my powers. Now let me go!  
  
Officer Jenny: We'll let you go all right. My Abra will teleport you back to your home world where you'll cause no trouble. Abra, go!  
  
(Officer Jenny sends out her Abra.)  
  
Abra: Abra!  
  
Officer Jenny: Abra, use Teleport. Bring him back to his home world.  
  
Abra: Abra! (teleports itself and Mr. Bigelsworth far away...fade out...)  
  
***  
  
(Fade in to...Mr. Bigelsworth, at his house.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: I failed. I can't believe I failed. Those gay-ass Pokemon are allowed to live. Maybe I should just keep destroying Pokemon artifacts here.  
  
(Suddenly the kids whose Pokemon cards he destroyed, plus the little girl whose plush Bulbasaur he destroyed, show up.)  
  
Mr. Bigelsworth: (nervous) Um...hi...how ya doing?  
  
(In answer, the little kids get revenge on Mr. Bigelsworth by tackling him to the ground, their collective strength being strong enough to do what just one little kid couldn't, and start beating him up. We fade out on Mr. Bigelsworth's screams of pain.)  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


End file.
